Moonless Night
by Guardian-Of-Fun
Summary: Charlie look out!" I yelled but it was too late. Bella suffers heartache about her dad. Who will save her from her grief? Bella has no family left to take care of her. Who will adopt her? ExB Cowritten by Faiths-Light13


**I hope you enjoy it. My sister other wise know as _Faiths-Light13 _**

**helped me out on writing the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't Twilight. Stephanie Meyer always will.**

Chapter 1: Stolen away by a shadow

"See you tomorrow Billy" Charlie yelled while getting in the cruiser.

Billy waved good-bye. I waved at Billy.

"Did you have a great time?" Charlie asked driving on the road.

"Yeah" I answered. I wanted to change the subject. "So when are we going on that vacation Charlie?"

"Uh... about that. We can't go since there is a lot going on at work" Charlie said slowly.

"What?! You promised that what ever happened at work we would still be going. No matter how important it is" I yelled at my dad.

"Well this is major. Their been lots of killing going on in Seattle. Every chief near the town has to go their and investigate" Charlie said trying to calm me down.

"Yeah, Whatever" I lamely said. I looked up at the sky to see only stars no moon. Its a _moonless night._ I stared straight at the road not wanting to meet Charlie's eyes. Charlie the Chief of Forks wasn't paying any attention to the road cause he was searching for something in the back of the cruiser. I continued to stare at the window to see a guy crossing the street. We were going to hit him.

"LOOK OUT!!!" I screamed.

Charlie turned around to his seat and was to stomp on the brakes, but it was to late. We were going 50 MPH and we hit him. I thought he was gonna flip in the air when we hit him but instead our car was the one that ended up flipping in the air. Adrenalin pumped through my veins and every thing went in slow motion, just like in the movies. The car was upside down and I was looking at the sun roof. The headlights were now shedding light to the man that we just hit. His hair was the color of bronze. His face was pale white. The man with topaz eyes was staring straight into my eyes with worry.

Instinctively I mouth the words '_Help Me'_ to him. I thought I saw him nod.

The cruiser landed upside down on the railroad tracks. There were so many cuts on my body from the shattered glass. I struggle to look at my left to see Charlie not dead but was in bad condition.

"Try to take your seat belt off Charlie" I yelled at him. We both struggled with the seat belt and I was freed. I fell on my head and some how I was still okay. I crawled to Charlie to help him with his seat belt. It was stuck. The cruiser was vibrating for some reason. Then, I realized why, the train was coming. It came closer and closer and I started tugging on the seat belt harder and harder.

"Forget about me Bella, RUN!" Charlie yelled at me.

"No" I replied back sobbing.

I knew I was going to die cause I had no time to crawl out the window. But I was wrong. Two cold stone hands grabbed my ankles and pulled out of the window. This must be the guy that we hit.

I then remembered what Jacob was talking about when we were at the beach.

_**Flashback**_

"I want to tell you a --. Never mind" Jacob said.

"What is it? You can tell me" I said.

"You won't believe me if I tell you. Its kind of has to do with creature of the night" Jacob said scratching his neck.

"Jacob you actually believe about that stuff. They aren't real" I told him.

"I told you you won't believe me" Jacob murmured.

"Jacob just get on with it. I won't make fun of you" I said.

"Fine. There is this family here which moved in today. They're Vampire's" Jacob said looking at me. I opened my mouth to say something but just continued. "I just wanted to give you facts about the bloodsuckers. They are pale, and their skin feel hard and cold. They are unbeliveable beautiful. They are super fast, very strong, and indestructible." Jacob said.

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked.

"Because you attract danger" Jacob laughed.

**_End of Flashback_**

In my head I listed everything that Jacob said and I think he matched it all. He's a... a Vampire.

He held me to his chest while I was looking at the car being hit by the train. Their was a huge explosion and the pieces of the cruiser was going everywhere.

"Noooooo!!!!" I yelled. I tried tugging away his arm but it didn't work. I cried and cried. I turned around and buried my face in this stranger, this Vampires chest. I choked on my cries.

"I'm sorry" he said in a whisper.

"My Grandmother, My mom, and now my dad is dead. All the people that I care about is dead" I cried even more. It felt like hours standing there crying staining the Vampires shirt. Why doesn't he just eat me all ready to end my misery? I finally stopped crying.

"Um... we better get going and you need to get those wounds covered. I'll take you to my house. My father is a doctor" That was kind of him to invite me in his house. I had one question in my head.

"How could your dad be a doctor if he's a vampire?" I asked. Did I just said that out loud? That wasn't supposed to come out of my mouth.

"How do you know he is a vampire? How do you even know about vampires" he asked or more like commanded.

His eyes turned to coal black. His grip around me tightened. At least someone answered my prayer. Good-bye world. Hello grand mother. Hello mom and dad.

"Um if I tell you will I live?" I asked hesitantly

"Probably." he answered ice cold voice.

"Okay then." I said with a smile.

He raised his eyebrow.

He's probably thinking why the hell is she smiling after I said she is probably going to live. I stayed quiet waiting and waiting until he gives up. But he must of figured out my plan cause he waited, minutes, hours past by. I knew this because every now and then I would glance at his watch. He was carrying part of my body weight.

"Aren't you tired yet." I asked and yawned.

"I can never get tired because I don't sleep" he answered.

I sighed and decided to wait a bit longer. Another hour past and I noticed his eyes turn liquidy topaz. I was being dazzled by a vampire. _Great._

"By the way I'm Edward Anthony Masen Cullen." He said smoothly

"I'm Isabella Marie Swan but just call me Bella." I said.

His cold skin didn't bother me at all because today it was a hot 's very unusual for Forks because it was like always raining and cold. Hours past and Edward was now carrying all my body weight.

I layed my head on Edward's chest. Are bodies fit together and no gaps.

_'suicide plan is a complete failure. I'm hungry and tired._' I thought to myself so I gave in.

"My friend Jacob lives in La Push. He told me about vampires and how dangerous they are. He said I would meet one day cause I attract danger" I said yawning.

"You mean a 'Danger Magnet'? He asked.

I nodded slowly.

"Well since you told me I will take you back to my place and find you a doctor" he said. He pulled me on his back and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Yes that would be nice since I'm bleeding to death and getting more tired every minute" I said sarcastically. But seriously I was still bleeding.

Edward started running into the forest. It felt like I flying. He was dodging trees while I was being terrified of hitting them. He stopped in front of a house. No it wasn't a house it was more like mansion. It was 3 stories high and the walls were windows.

"Nice house" I said in a weak voice. My body was so tired I let go of his neck and fell off his back. I wait for my back to meet the ground but Edward beat the ground to it. He caught me by his arms and took me into the house quickly. I saw six pairs of eyes looking at me and one of them was jumping up and down.

I blacked out.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Hey this was my first time writing in Fan fiction. I hope you enjoyed the story. **

**I promise my next chapters would be longer.**

**Please review.**


End file.
